Handheld electronic devices may enable wireless voice communication via various communication methodologies. For example, voice communications may be typically made via a PSTN (i.e., Public Switched Telephone Network) communication methodology. Alternatively and if the device is so configured, voice communications may be made via a VoIP (i.e., Voice over IP) communication methodology.
Unfortunately, the transitioning from a first methodology to a second methodology may be complicated and not automated, often resulting in the frustration of the user.